Sleepless Beauty
by samettikettu
Summary: Something, or someone, keeps Luffy awake making the poor captain scared to death. Zoro is going to find out who keeps harassing his captain, even if it killed him. ZoLu, one-sided SanLu [On temporary hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

"Good night everyone!"

"Good night Luffy."

"Good night Ms. Nami and Ms. Robin!"

"Good night Mr. Cook."

"SUPER night to you all!"

"Franky, remember to stay warm during the look-out duty!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Super Doctor!"

"You bastard, don't call me that, it doesn't make happy at all.. Idiot!"

"Yohohohoho!"

Night-time had finally come upon the Pirate ship Thousand Sunny, and each member of the Straw Hat -group was going to sleep. Wishing everybody 'good night's and getting themselves ready for bed.

Luffy practically glomped his hammock. He loved napping and sleeping, part of being a narcoleptic and a sleep-lover. In his dreams he could do anything and go anywhere he ever wanted to! He once saw a dream of finding the Lost Meat Island and becoming its king. And being the king of the Lost Meat Island meant that he could have all kinds of meats he ever wanted to!

Also the best part about sleeping was that he could play and be with his friends and family in his dreams. He saw dreams about his crewmembers, his older brother Ace, Gramps, Shanks, Makino, Vivi... And sometimes about Sabo, just the two of them, or him, Sabo and Ace.

'Wonder what kinda dream I'll have tonight', Luffy thought smiling as he watched the men enter the room. Usopp, being the last one, closed the door.

Everyone started to change to their pajamas and settling down to their hammocks. Luffy removed his beloved hat and placed it on a special place next to pillow and under it, he folded his red vest and blue shorts, leaving him to wear only his briefs. Pulling out his over-sized red t-shirt, which he wore as a pajama, from under the pillow and put it on. Yes, when he said over-size, he really did mean over-size.

"That shirt makes you look so small, Captain", Luffy heard Zoro chuckle from his sofa. Sanji laughed.

"Yes, that is true. You always seem to surprise me with how small your body really is! That shirt is just about shitty Mosshead's size."

"What was that, Perverted Cook?!"

"Aaah! You two, don't you even DARE to start fighting! I'm tired and I demand to get some sleep!" Usopp cried from his hammock. Chopper agreed with him.

"Sleep is very important for our body and mind! So please, don't start..."

Brook made his option clear by letting out a loud snore.

Zoro and Sanji murmured some swears and curses to each other but let it go. The Cook turned his back to the Swordsman in his hammock and Zoro glared deadly Sanji's back from his sofa. If only a glare could kill...

"Neh, Zoro?" Luffy whispered from underneath his blanket. Zoro removed his eyes from the Cook's back and settled them on Luffy's dark eyes.

"What is it, Captain?"

"Shi hih, good night!"

Zoro smiled back to Luffy and watched as he too drifted to the Land of Dreams.

The Swordsman rose and walked to the door and put off the lights. Watching his Captain's sleeping form in the dark; Zoro let a sigh escape from his lips. He lied back down on the sofa and put the blanket on himself.

"Yeah, good night..."

A quick but soft glance to his Captain's form and Zoro let himself to fall asleep as well.

* * *

Luffy was having the weirdest dream ever. He was fishing with Usopp and Chopper. They were sitting on Sunny's railing and Usopp was once again telling a tale about him winning some monster on his own. Luffy was laughing and Chopper was looking Usopp like some kind of a hero.

But suddenly everything went black.

Luffy couldn't see nor hear anything, but he could tell that Chopper and Usopp were gone. He tried to yell them but soon realized that he couldn't open his mouth. Something heavy was on his stomach and chest. Now he also realized that he couldn't breathe and something or someone was keeping his eyes shut. Panic filled up his veins and he tried to struggle, but the darkness kept him still.

Soon he realized that there actually was something touching his lips. He couldn't tell what it was, but it was both soft and slimy, and it was trying to get in his mouth! First it was gently touching them, but then with force.

He didn't know why but it reminded him of some sort of a sea creature. He thought it was a jellyfish at first, but those creatures were like jelly and this thing was far from jelly. Then he thought about octopuses and their tentacles. Well, the tentacles would explain why he couldn't open his eyes nor could escape from its grip. And now the octopus was keeping his eyes closed and stopping him from struggling, but why was it pushing its tentacle in his mouth?!

Luffy tried to yell.

He tried to kick.

Nothing.

The heavy octopus shifted on his chest. It was getting a bit uncomfortable and now it could be said that Luffy was in full panic-mode. Being unable to free himself and the lack of oxygen was making Luffy dizzy. Trying to get some air in his lungs Luffy parted his lips. He let out a surprised yelp as the slimy yet small tentacle came to explorer his mouth. Using his tongue Luffy tried to push it away. He couldn't turn his head since the tentacles kept his head still by having one tentacle over his eyes. He tried to move his hands off the tight grip and escape but he couldn't.

He felt so helpless.

Tears began to gather in the corner of his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

'Help me...'

The grip tightened around him and his eyes. The tentacle in his mouth was demanding and took the advantage of Luffy's freezing. It felt everything around it and played with the muscle, which still tried to resist and push it away.

'Zoro.. .'

Thought about the green-haired swordsman gave Luffy a bit courage. When the tentacle brushed his teeth he bit down on it. The sea creature let out a surprised and pained yelp as it tried to remove the tentacle away. Luffy bit down a bit harder and felt the grip around him loosen. He tasted blood on his tongue and let go of the tentacle.

The heavy weight on him was gone and Luffy could breathe again. He snapped his eyes open and sat up in his hammock taking deep breathes. He then realized being fully awake and that the taste of blood still being on his tongue, and it wasn't his. So it wasn't a dream after all. An octopus really had attacked and violated him.

In the darkness, Luffy turned his head to every direction to find the injured octopus. When he couldn't find it the little pirate captain in a large red t-shirt started to feel very insecure. And he hated that feeling. He brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them.

The silence was killing him. No one was snoring, nor was Usopp talking in his sleep.

Luffy wanted someone by his side.

Now.

He doubted that the creature had left the room because he hadn't heard the door open nor close. That meant that it was still here!

Luffy made his decision in a flash. Taking his shorts and his treasure-hat Luffy jumped off the hammock landing softly on the floor without making any noise at all. In a flash he had put on his shorts and his hat and he tip-toed to the door as quickly and quietly as he could.

As he exited the room, he failed to notice an eye, which had been watching him this whole time.

The moon was full.

Luffy watched it for a moment letting out a sigh.

Franky was on a look-out duty and was currently in the crow's nest. The young captain looked up and saw light coming out of crow's nest large windows.

Franky was a bit shocked to find his Captain coming up to the crow's nest. Had the poor kid seen a nightmare?

"Luffy-bro, what's up? Er, why are you up at this hour? It's, like, two thirty in the morning.. At least."

Luffy closed the hatch and made his way next to Franky, who was sitting on a bench next to a large window. He sat next to him, surprising the Shipbuilder by pulling his knees against his chest hugging them. In Fraky's eyes, Luffy now looked more like a 17-year-old he was, maybe even younger.

"Hey, Luffy.. Are you okay?"

"I,.. I don't know.." Luffy sighed.

"Franky, did something come on Sunny from the sea? Did you see anything?"

"Come from a sea? Like a fishman?"

"No no, I- I mean, a sea creature, like an octopus or something?"

"No, I don't think so. I'd have heard it, Luffy-bro. And seen water marks on the deck.. Why are you asking?"

"No- nothing.. I thought I saw something octopus-like.. Shi hih", Luffy tried to laugh it off but the bluff was obvious, even Franky saw right through it.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for the rest of a night?"

"Of course not, Luffy-bro! Want some cola?"

* * *

The morning came and for Franky's big surprise, Luffy had stayed up all night. To tell the truth, he was worried about the boy. Showing up in the crow's nest in the middle of night, wearing his pj-shirt and blue shorts with a scared expression on his face. He doubted that the Captain had seen a nightmare but didn't feel like asking Luffy.

"Hey, Luffy-bro. I bet Sanji's up and going to make some breakfast for us. Wanna go down to check?"

Luffy nodded and followed Franky down on the deck. Then he remembered the octopus. It was still free here somewhere! Luffy stayed close to Franky and warily checked every direction as they entered the galley.

"Morning Sanji-bro! It's a SUPER morning!" Franky posed.

Sanji muttered something and coughed.

"Huh, Sanji-bro? Is your throat sore?"

A nod.

"Poor Cook-man.. Want me to call everyone for breakfast?" Again a nod. Franky exited the galley leaving Luffy, who was checking under the table for the octopus, alone with Sanji. When he got up he saw the Cook's face with 'The Hell are you doing?!'-expression.

"Sanji, did you see an octopus when you woke up?"

Sanji raised his brow and slowly shook his head.

"Oh, okay... Forget that I asked!"

"EVERYONE: IT IS TIME FOR SUPER BREAKFAST BY SUPER SANJI!"

Sanji scowled silently at Franky. He had forgotten to the ladies call. Luffy sat on his usual seat and waited for everybody to join him. Which was very unLuffy-like behaving. This made Sanji a bit uneasy, had something happened to his little Captain?

Zoro was the first one to enter the galley. His eyes widened as he saw Luffy sitting patiently at the dining table, waiting for food.

He sat next to Luffy and stated him.

"Luffy", he got his Captain's attention. Luffy turned his head to face his First mate.

"Did something happen? You look pretty tired."

"Well, of course he does! He stayed up all night with me. Came up to crow's nest at super early morning hours."

"What? Did you have another nightmare?" Nami and Robin entered the galley with Usopp, Chopper and Brook behind them.

Everyone was having their eyes on the littlest Captain, who sat by the dining table and looked rather fidgety. He played with his shirt's material and stared keenly his knees. When did he get a bruise? Oh, it probably was when he was playing with Usopp and Chopper, and he tripped on Zoro's weights. He didn't remember much, first he was up, then down on his face and the up again. He never noticed getting a bruise.

"Luffy?"

"I, umm... Sanji's throat is sore!" Sanji threw the nastiest glare at Luffy.

"What?! Sanji, how could this happen?" Chopper ran to the Cook and demanded to examine it. Sanji refused.

Zoro watched as Sanji tried to convince the doctor to let him go with a warning.

How very strange.

"Fine, but drink something warm and keep your throat warm."

After the breakfast, Luffy made his way to the men's quarters. He wanted to change from his pajama to his favourite vest.

He entered the room and nearly got a heart attack when Zoro closed the door behind him. Apparently the Swordsman had been waiting for him to enter the men's quarters so he could have a little talk with the Captain.

Luffy yelped when the door slammed behind him and jumped on his hammock hiding underneath the blanket.

"Please don't eat me Mr. Octopus!"

"... Luffy, it's me."

"Zoro?"

The Swordsman face palmed and walked to Luffy's hammock removing the blanket of the boy so he could see his face.

"Luffy, what is wrong with you? I woke up at night to see you were gone. Before Franky yelled for breakfast I find out that you were still out of bed", Zoro stared at the boy's face. Luffy was biting his lower lip, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Franky said you were up all night with him.. Care to explain?"

"I, uhh..."

"Yes?"

"I-I, I really did see a nightmare.. At least I think so..?" Luffy sat up in his hammock dropping his legs of the edge and swung them a little. He bit his lip again remembering the details. Luffy grabbed his pillow and hugged it against his chest.

"But, ... I'm not sure, I mean, ... I don't know..." he murmured into the pillow.

Zoro looked the kid above him. He climbed on the same hammock that Luffy was sitting on. Surely it would hold up under the both of them.

"What do you mean?" Zoro turned to see the boy next to him.

"Zoro", the Captain turned to face his First mate face-to-face.

"I think a octopus attacked me in my sleep."

Zoro sweat dropped and nearly fell off the hammock. "Haa!? What the hell Luffy?"

"I really mean it! I was seeing a dream with Usopp and Chopper in it when all of a sudden I was surrounded by darkness and something was holding me still. It kept my eyes closed and I couldn't move! It was heavy, it lied on my stomach and chest. Then there was this one tentacle which kept trying to get into my mouth", Luffy explained hugging the pillow tightlier against his chest.

Zoro stayed quiet.

"I couldn't breathe and when I tried to take some air, it charged into my mouth and, and, and... It was scary Zoro! I felt so hopeless! I couldn't even free myself even when I tried to! It was too strong.." Zoro's eyes narrowed as he watched Luffy to turn his face away to hide his trembling features.

"How did you escape?"

"I, umm... I thought about you and it gave a little strength to fight back.. I bit it."

"Well, that was, umm..."

"But Zoro, it was no dream.. When I opened my eyes, I tasted blood in my mouth, and it wasn't mine.."

Zoro was silent.

Had an octopus really climbed on Thousand Sunny and violated his Captain, his Luffy?

It felt highly unlikely to him, he would have noticed it. Zoro might seem like a deep sleeper but in reality he always woke up by the tiniest noise on the ship just to make sure no one was going to treat his captain's life.

Luffy looked really shaken up by what had happened during the night-time.

"I asked Franky if saw something getting up board but he hadn't noticed anything. Neither had Sanji when I asked him.."

"Maybe it was a dream after all? Or you were eating your pillow again-"

"NO ZORO! It was not a dream! I was awake the whole time but the damn thing kept its tentacle on my eyes so I'd not see anything! But I'm sure that it was not a dream", Luffy was hurt for his First Mate not to believe him. He was telling the truth about this!

Maybe the sea creature had sneaked on Sunny during day-time and had been hiding in the men's quarters to night-time?! What a sly creature!

'Just wait 'till I get my hands on him then I'm gonna -!' Luffy thought how he was going to make the thing suffer. First he would let it have a piece of his mind, then he'd let Sanji cook it!

The Captain chuckled at his plan, he had forgotten about Zoro who stared him eyes wide.

"Wait, wait. You were awake?"

"Huh, yeah.. Now that I think about it, I was awake but I also thought it was all just a dream. I guess at some point I woke up to see nothing but darkness so I assumed I was still having a dream.." Luffy scratched his cheek while thinking back.

"Did you smell anything? Like, you know, sea, salt, anything?"

Luffy thought hard. Had he?

The truth was that at that moment he was too concentrated on being in shock that he hadn't even thought about the smell which creeped on him during the night.

Sure, he had only thought about getting air in his lungs via mouth, but he had smelled something musky taking a sharp and quick breath through his nose.

Wait, musky? It smelled unusual, not salty at all. Come to think of it, his shirt was dry on the areas he had felt the pressure. No sea water.

Zoro noticed from his Captain's features, that something had come up to him. "Well?"

Luffy didn't face Zoro, instead he stared at nothing in front of him.

"There was no water.."

"Excuse me?"

"The octopus was lying on top of me, or was on top of me, and there was no sea water on my shirt when I 'woke' up. The air didn't smell salty at all."

Both of them had fallen in silence. The only noises made came on the deck, where the other crewmembers were starting their new day. Usopp and Chopper's giggles were loud.

"Zoro", the Swordsman glanced at his Captain who now looked him in the eyes. He let out a silent gasp as he saw fear in his fearless leader's eyes.

"What is going on?" he questioned. A question which Zoro couldn't answer.

"I don't know Luffy. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

The day went on normally, as any other normal day on Sunny would. Sanji ran between the galley and the ladies to check if they needed anything. Nami was getting frustrated by his actions and yelled at him, making the cook dance back to the kitchen. Robin chuckled and went back reading her book. Franky was once again building something and Brook played his violin by the mast. Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were playing tag. Zoro trained close to them, he wanted to be sure about his Captain's safety.

He was actually worried about Luffy, but didn't want to show it. He was afraid of showing too much affection towards his Captain and best friend. He didn't want anyone, especially that greedy witch nor swirly, realize his hidden feelings for the young Captain, which were anything but platonic.

Sure, first he saw Luffy as his little brother and was quite over-protective about him. But after time, he started to see him on a different light. Zoro couldn't explain how, when or why; it just happened. He was in love with his Captain.

He loved Luffy.

That was why he was scared of losing him to anyone or for anything.

"Hey guys, dinner's ready", Franky called. It seemed that Sanji's throat was still sore. Hn, it was fine by Zoro. He always got annoyed by Swirly's voice.

As if reading his mind, Sanji threw a deadly glance at towards Zoro, who smirked.

The Swordsman put down his weights and stretched.

"Zoro! You coming or not?!"

"Just a minute."

"If I were you, I'd hurry. He's going to eat your part of dinner if you don't", Usopp warned the Swordsman as he ran to the galley. Zoro sighed and made his way towards the galley as well. At least the boy hadn't lost his appetite.

Dinner went well, just like on the other days. Luffy stole from the others; Sanji, with or without voice, danced around Nami and Robin, and threw dirty looks towards his captain whenever he saw a rubbery arm coming towards Nami or Robin's plate; Chopper listened in awe as Usopp once again told his tales; both Franky and Brook were scribbling something on their own piece of papers, Franky was inventing something new and Brook was writing down his new song for Laboon. Zoro ate silently and kept thinking what Luffy had told him awhile back.

Nami cleared her throat catching everyone's attention. "Okay, since someone lost the lookout-duty list, I have to make another one and I'll do it tomorrow. Who is going to volunteer for the lookout—"

"I'll volunteer!" Luffy stood up with his right arm up towards the ceiling. Nami blinked, so did the others, except Zoro. "Uh, Luffy.. Are you feeling well?"

"Never better."

"But, you were on the duty the night before Franky!"

"I don't care", the Captain sat back down, his famous straw hat shadowed his eyes. Zoro knew that act far too well, he also knew where his captain was heading with this.

"Straw hat-bro, I highly recommend you not to go for the lookout since you only slept couple of hours last night. You'll be deadly tired tomorrow. What if we bump into Marines or other pirates during the day and you're tired because you haven't slept for…" Franky counted his fingers. Knowing his mathematic abilities, it would take awhile.

"What Mr. Shipbuilder is trying to say, Mr. Captain, is that if we run into enemies tomorrow and our captain is tired, we won't stand a chance against them. Do you understand?" Robin smiled sweetly and petted Luffy's shoulder.

"I tell you this, because we all care about you."

"Robin is right, Luffy. You've stayed up for nearly 48 hours and it is not healthy. As a doctor I order you to go to the bed early this night."

Zoro saw Luffy to bite his lower lip, which no one else saw since the hat was shadowing his face, but he saw it. His captain was scared but refused to show it, not even to his friends, not to his family. He refused to show it him, Zoro, his First Mate and best friend.

Luffy let out a sigh and rose. "Fine." And with that he left the galley.

"What's with him?" Usopp pointed his fork towards the door.

"I believe he's just tired and realized it just now." Nami shrugged.

Franky poked Robin and asked her to help him which she just smiled off and told the answer. This made Franky to throw his arms in the air. "I knew it!" Robin chuckled and gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Of course you did."

Zoro stared the door and by now he noticed that he wasn't the only one. From the corner of his eye he saw Sanji staring the door lost in thoughts, a faint smile on his lips. 'What are you hiding..?' Zoro kept watching the cook when he returned to his work, serving the ladies, and saw something that struck him even more odd:

1) Luffy had left some food on his plate, which was indeed odd and meant that something was off with the Captain. You don't need to be a genius to see that. Well, Zoro knew the reason for his odd behaver but the rest of the crew didn't and soon they'd start to ask questions.

2) Shitty cook hadn't started an Apocalypse. Normally he would march to Luffy and drag him back to the galley and force the Captain to eat his plate until it was empty and shining. Not that Luffy never had problems with finishing his food since he ate everything that was on his plate. Was Sanji acting like this because his throat was sore and hurt? Well, he didn't show any sights of his throat being so sore that it held him from giving him murderous looks nor did it stop him dance around Nami and Robin.

Something was going on and Zoro was going to find out what.

* * *

Deck below, Luffy was hiding underneath his blanket. He had to admit that he was scared to death. He had wished to get the lookout duty for the night so he would be ready if the octopus returned. Last night it had caught him off guard but this time he would be ready. The young captain sat up in his hammock and took off his treasured hat and placed it on its usual place next to his pillow. He didn't bother to chance into his pajamas, just lied down on his side and pulled the blanket over his head and waited. He fell asleep soon enough not to notice the door open and a character to enter the quarters and walk next his hammock.

Since Luffy's hammock was on the top, the character had a good view of his sleeping face. The character raised his hand and smoothed Luffy's hair and touched his cheek with the thumb. The thumb soon moved to touch the sleeping boy's lips, brushing on them and feeling the soft skin. Soon the long silhouette leaned over Luffy's sleeping figure and took in every detail he could make in the shadowy room, stopping by the pink slightly parted lips. Softly and gently, he turned Luffy on his back. The character hovered over the little Captain's features until he shyly and warily leaned down and kissed him.

He stayed there for awhile, softly deepening the kiss. He didn't want it turn into what it did last night. Luffy had nearly bitten his tongue off!

He licked and gently nipped Luffy's lips. He didn't want to wake the little one up, but he wanted so badly to eat him up. Taste everything about him, discover new flavor and scents. Feel every part of him and claim them his. To claim Luffy to be his.

He had a desire for this little Luffy, his little Captain.

He involuntarily removed his lips from Luffy's, the sweet taste of apple juice tickled his tongue. Watching the sleeping face in front of him, the character placed a kiss on both of Luffy's cheeks and then on his forehead. He stepped away from the hammock, still keeping the eye-contact.

This kind of action did not satisfy his needs, nor his desire for the boy. He knew it, he knew that one day he wouldn't be able to hold himself anymore. His hunger was too big. He cared for the boy deeply and was scared of hurting him, but also he wanted release, he yearned for it. To touch and feel the boy beneath him, against him and to feel the warmth of the small body. He could see the boy under him, squirming and panting, repeating his name, needing to be released as well.

And that was when he made his decision: He'd make Luffy his, no matter what. Nothing would stop him, no one would stop him.

The character took another step backwards and prepared to leave. He'd things to do before he'd claim Luffy's body and soul his. He turned around and made his way to the door and opened it slowly. Before he stepped out, he turned his head so he could see Luffy's face now more clearly, thanks to the last beam on light which came from the setting sun. He smiled as he watched Luffy's features come even more beautiful due the lighting.

"Good night, my beautiful princess.."

And with that, Sanji, the Cook of the pirate ship Thousand Sunny and the Straw Hat pirates', closed the door of the men's quarters and made his way back to the galley. He had a mysterious and ominous smirk on his lips, and it didn't guarantee anything good.

* * *

Many thanks to angelrider13 who was so generous to be my beta. :3

You are my angel!


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy woke up with a loud gasp.

Sweat was dripping down from his chin as the previous images of a nightmare once again came into his mind. His breath came out as quick and short gasps as if he were hyperventilating. Well, it did feel like it since he couldn't get any air in his lungs. A whimper passed his lips and tears rolled down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped away with the corner of his blanket. He wasn't a man to show his pain and misery so openly, not when the feelings only belonged to him, and him alone.

When the tears stopped Luffy took a deep breath and closed his eyes to collect himself together.

So, he had seen another nightmare. This time it had forced him to see his painful childhood memories again: How Shanks had lost his arm for him; how Ace had first rejected him; how that ugly Bluejam's man had tortured him until Luffy couldn't feel anything from the pain and how Sabo had died. The most painful memories were from the time when he was alone. Gramps wasn't there for him, Luffy practically grew up alone. No one was there to wish him a good night nor tell him that there was no such thing as a "bogeyman". When Garp came back, he would beat Luffy up in the name of "Marine training".

And when Ace had left three years before him to become a pirate, Luffy was once again left alone. Lucky for him he had Dadan and her gang living next to his kingdom.

In other words, Luffy hated being alone, it was way worse than being stabbed, poisoned or beaten up.

A shiver went through Luffy's small body. He needed to get some fresh air - now.

Silently he dropped down from his hammock and tip-toed to the door, leaving his beloved hat on his bed-hammock, which Franky had built. Franky had also made Captain's quarters for Luffy, to prove Luffy's title and dignity, but Luffy rarely went there. He liked being with his fellow crew-members and didn't like to treated as a higher guy, or something like that. They were family and equal to each other! Only then he was treated as a captain when they were in a fight or an important decision was made.

Luffy walked over the deck and stopped in the middle to watch the moon.

He wondered, who was on the guard duty tonight, but then he heard the noise of weights being lifted.

_Zoro._

A warm feeling filled Luffy's chest. When his Swordsman was on the duty, he felt more secure than ever, because he knew that if something was to happen to him, Zoro would be the first to notice and the very first to help him.

There was also a light in the galley.

Huh, so Sanji was up too?

"Why?" Luffy wondered out loud. A rather loud noise from his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten well before going to bed.

"I wonder if Sanji's mad at me..." that was when Luffy made his decision: He would sneak in to the galley and steal some midnight snack, without Sanji's notice of course. He did value his life after all. How embarrassing it would be that the future Pirate King died before he was even crowned, just because a stingy cook wouldn't let him have a small snack.

* * *

Sanji hummed as he lit up another cigarette. During their last visit at some sort of exotic island Sanji had noticed that he was out of his cigarettes. So he visited the local market and as he was filling the food supplies he had asked if they had his favourite brand. For his despair, they were out of that one particular brand. But they did have this one brand that caught his interest, the shopkeeper had said that six men had tried the brand put then had soon returned the boxes back to the store and fled. Since the man hadn't had a heart to throw away the boxes, he offered them to Sanji for -50 per cent from all the six boxes. First Sanji was a bit skeptic but then he had checked the six boxes and learned that every box was missing only one smoke. So he took the offer. 'Nami-swan would be proud of me!'

Last night he had dared to open the first box, and sweet Mother of the Sea, it was the most amazing experience ever! The first drag filled him with joy and this kind of feeling of relax which he had never discovered before. When he breathed the smoke out, Luffy happened to walk pass him smiling and the famous straw hat hung with a string around his neck, revealing his short yet beautiful raven locks and big brown eyes which were shining from the excitement. And his body... Dear Lord, how had Sanji not seen that! Beautiful, lean, small and skinny frame, and little womanly, childish features still visible. The most adorable thing that Sanji had ever seen.

It looked as if the smoke was creating a big heart around the boy.

Another drag from the cigarette and Sanji began to see his captain in a brand new light, and he loved what he saw. 'That hair, those eyes, those lips, that sun kissed chest, that milky smooth skin, those hips, that a-'

"Hey, Stupid Cook, you dropped your chin on the floor. Stop staring at Nami and-or Robin and go help Usopp!" Zoro had yelled for him snapping Sanji out of his daydreaming.

That stupid green-headed moss ball, Sanji would kick his ass someday.

When he was going to bed he saw Luffy changing into his pyjamas. He had witnessed it multiple times but this time he really couldn't help but be amazed by his captain's small body. Truly a body of a 17-year-old boy.

Oh, how Sanji yearned to touch and feel it. He wanted to experience those small, slightly visible abs, play with the boy's raven locks, and feel the warmth of the other body against his.

He had succeeded to climb on Luffy's hammock and was sitting lightly on the boy's hips, both of Luffy's arms between his sides and Sanji's legs. What advantage he had, Sanji smirked as he lay down. The cook put his left hand on Luffy's eyes, so if he woke up he wouldn't tell Sanji's figure in the dark. His right hand kept Luffy's head in place by grabbing his chin. He then leaned forward and started to kiss the small teen under him.

Oh, the softness of his Captain's lips. It something that couldn't be described by words.

Sanji wanted more.

He pushed harder against Luffy and licked the licks, trying to get in. At this point he noticed a change on Luffy's body language. The boy was awake and clearly confused about his surroundings. He was squirming, trying to move his head away, but Sanji's and made the attempt futile.

Then Sanji felt something that made his night even better: Luffy opened his mouth, in order to get some air, but Sanji was too high at the moment to realize that. In that moment, he instantly emerged inside Luffy's mouth.

Oh, how wonderful it was! Luffy tasted so good, so sweet! Sanji just couldn't get enough.

To him, it felt like Luffy was playing with him, but in reality the Captain was desperate to break free.

Sanji was intoxicated by Luffy's appearance. The small, warm body under his, so beautiful.

'I will make you bloom-' A sharp pain surprised Sanji greatly. What on Earth?

Luffy was biting him?! His Captain was biting down on his tongue, making the cook wince in the kiss. He had to retreat in order to safe himself, or his tongue.

But Luffy was biting down hard, and soon Sanji tasted blood, his own blood in the matter of fact. It seemed, that Luffy tasted it as well and let go off the Cook's tongue.

As soon as Sanji was released, he escaped from the boy's hammock and dived in his, without making any sound. He heard a loud gasp and pretended to turn on his side in his sleep, facing Luffy. He watched from under his hair, how Luffy's figure sat up in the darkness and was breathing heavily. The boy turned his head franticly to search something, and then pulled his knees up so he could hug them.

Silence was deafening.

Luffy sat there, hugging his knees, which felt like forever.

Sanji closed his eyes, but then he heard a soft 'thump' and cracked one eye open to see a small figure in the darkness tip-toeing towards the door, opening it.

Luffy stopped for a moment to look around the room in the light of the moon. He hadn't seen Sanji, watching his every move from under his hair. The captain without his straw hat left the quarters, closing the door silently behind him.

Sanji was smiling.

Sure his first kiss with Luffy had been a bit, hmm.. Dangerous? But, oh! The boy was wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!

Sanji took a drag from his smoke and breathed it out through his nose. Ah, this blissful feeling which burned inside him. It made him feel warm and happy.

Could it be... Love?

The galley's door made a quiet noise when it was opened. Sanji turned his head and met the boy he desired so. The desired, in the other hand, looked quite shocked as Luffy had not expected Sanji to up at this hour.

'He is SO going to kill me!'

"Ah, little Captain. What a pleasant surprise that you decided to visit your humble servant." Sanji bowed to Luffy, who was gaping his mouth like a fish.

"U-uhh... Sanji, are you okay?"

"Why yes, I am perfectly fine. I'm honoured to be worried by you, my Captain."

Luffy blinked.

This was very strange, even from Sanji. He usually acted like this when Nami, Robin or any girl was in sight.

The Captain tilted his head to the side and fold his arms against his red vested chest. Surely Sanji wasn't mistaking him to a girl?

.

.

.

.

Nah, it couldn't be that. Maybe Sanji ate or drank something that made his mind go funny. Yes, that must be it!

Luffy grinned slyly as he decided to test his thea-theory, theory!

"Sanji, I'm a bit hungry. Is it okay for me to grab something to eat?"

"Why, yes of course! What would you like? Something sweet or salty?"

"Sweet, sweet!" Luffy laughed and jumped where he was standing. Sanji smiled at him and rose from his place. He held the chair so Luffy could sit there. The small captain smiled sweetly and walked by the chair, sitting on it. Sanji pushed the chair towards the table and gave a short pat on Luffy's head, then he made his way to the kitchen section.

"What kind of sweet would you like to have?"

"Humm... Do we got apples?"

"Actually, we do."

"Then, apples!" Luffy lifted both of his arms up in the air and let out a childish giggle.

Sanji's heart was about to spurts out of his chest. This kid was too cute!

"I'll make an apple pie for you, is that okay little Captain?"

"Shi hih, everything Sanji makes is good so I don't care!"

'Stand with me, my Heart!' Sanji thought as he grabbed his chest where his heart was. The organ was beating like crazy. This kid was too honest for him to handle!

Luffy stared Sanji's back. The man was acting very strange.

'I wonder if he has a stomachache.. That is the worst!'

"So, why is our Captain up at this hour?"

Sanji was trying to create a conversation as he was preparing the dough.

"I, umm.. Promise you won't laugh at me?" Luffy played with his fingers. He didn't know why, but talking to someone felt right at the moment. Even though it wasn't Zoro.

"I promise", the Cook started to peal the apples. He was done with that quickly and began to slice them.

"I, umm... I woke up because of a nightmare. I been seeing them a lot these days." Luffy was ashamed to even look at Sanji. He was the captain! The captain of the infamous Straw Hat crew! He shouldn't be afraid of anything! And here he was, making a scene about nightmares. How embarrassing.

"It's okay Luffy", Sanji opened the oven and put the pie in. For the next 30 minutes or so, he'd have Luffy all to himself, after that he'd take the pie out. He filled the dishwasher and switched it on. The blond cook turned around with a smile and walked next to his captain, and sat next to him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of having nightmares. Everyone has them."

"They do?"

"Yes, even I have them once in a while. And I bet that the green moss-ball has them too! Mark my word!" Luffy giggled. Sanji smiled at this.

"It's just part being a human, Luffy. It is okay to scared sometimes."

"I am not scared!"

"Luffy..."

The young captain was silent. He refused to meet Sanji's gaze that he felt on him. He kept staring his fingers, which were drawing circles on the table.

Sanji found this cute.

"Buh-, but I'm the captain. I shouldn't be startled by some stupid dream..."

"Luffy, a captain or not, you are still a person, a human. You have every right to be scared! You'll be my one and true little Captain, always." Sanji petted the raven's head, playing with the silky soft hair.

Luffy lifted his head a bit and shyly turned his head so he could see Sanji's face. The blond was smiling at him reassuringly, it made Luffy blush and he turned his head away to hide it.

What was all this?

Why was Sanji being so nice to him all of a sudden?

Touching his hair and smiling that was totally new to Luffy. Sanji usually kicked and threw Luffy away whenever he was whining for food. He didn't say it was scary or anything, just... Unusual. To him at least.

Luffy was familiar with Zoro's unshown way to give him attention, when no one was there to see. He's pet Luffy's hair, let his hand wonder through the raven locks and sometimes even hug Luffy taking his own time.

Luffy didn't mind. He liked being close to the swordsman whenever he could and when the haramaki-user hugged him, the younger teen felt warm and nice.

But Sanji when was doing this with his hair, Luffy felt nervous, like something out of place. It scared him a little.

Luffy was startled when Sanji moved his hand down on his face and touched his scar with his thumb.

"Sa-Sanji?"

"Tell me, Luffy.. Have you ever been mistaken for a girl?"

"For a girl?" Luffy was dumbfounded. Was this really his cook, Sanji, in front of him? Or was it an imposter? Was Nami trying to trick him again? When she had done it last time, Luffy had to wear her high heels, just for her fun. His legs still hurt. 'How can women walk in those, or even run?!' Luffy had thought after getting rid of the shoes.

"Yes, for a girl. You can tell me.."

"Uh, umm... I don't remem-No wait. There was this one time."

"Well, go on. Tell me."

"Mine and Ace's clothes were all dirty or had cuts everywhere, and we didn't know how to fix them. So we visited Makino, who promised to wash and fix them. Also the clothes we wore were dirtied or had cuts and holes, so she took them too. She did give us something to wear until she was done. Ace had her father's t-shirt and shorts, since he was bigger than I was." Luffy laughed to the image of Ace in too big men's clothes and blushing furiously.

"Makino didn't find anything suitable for me to wear, so she gave me her old dress. That was a really weird day. Everyone in the tavern kept staring at me. Ace was also acting strange. He would stand in front of me if anyone tried to talk to me and there was this one man who came to talk to me but Ace drove him away. He looked so mad! When I asked about it later, he told me that people mistook me to a defenseless young girl, and since he was my older brother it was his duty to protect me from perverts."

Sanji could only smile as he was leaning against his hand on the table. He then began to imagine Luffy in bright red dress...

* * *

Zoro stood in the crow's nest and kept staring at the horizon. He still kept wondering about Luffy and his story. He also was quite curious to learn the secret about Sanji and his weird behaving earlier today. Sore throat, his ass. Something was going on and Zoro had a hunch. He was about get his weight and start training, since he had nothing else better to do, when he heard Luffy scream:

_"AAAAH! OH MY GOD, SANJI!"_

Like a lightning, Zoro was down on the deck and rushed to the galley.

"Luffy?! What's-"

"Zoro, help Sanji!"

Luffy was on the floor, holding unconscious Sanji's head on his lap and in the verge of tears. Blood was streaming from Dart brow's nose and he had, disturbingly, happy look on his face.

"Ugh, do I even want to know.."

"He needs a doctor! Does he need a doctor, Zoro?! Go wake up Chopper!"

"Luffy, Luffy! Calm, down. He doesn't need a doctor." Zoro walked to the sink and searched a towel from cupboard. When he did, he put it under the tap letting cold water soaked it. He then threw the towel to Luffy.

"Wash his face with that and keep his head on your, erm, lap.. I'll clean up the blood on the floor."

"And on the table."

Zoro saw the blood on the table. He was glad that the table didn't have that white clothing on it. It would be ruined.

"Yeah, the table too. Here, put these in his nose when you're done with his ugly face. It looks even uglier with all of that blood, and that smile on his face keeps me the creeps." Zoro gave Luffy two pieces of paper, which he was supposed to but in Sanji's nose.

It took them only few minutes to clean the place. Luffy patted Sanji's head and carefully lifted it so he could get up from the floor. Zoro then heard some noise coming from the oven, the timer.

"Does Dart brow have something in the oven?" he pointed the oven with his thumb. Luffy looked at the oven.

"Oh yeah, Sanji made an apple pie for me. I guess it's ready now!"

Zoro raised a brow.

"He made you an apple pie?"

"Yeah, I saw a nightmare and got hungry so I planned on sneaking in and get something to eat but Sanji offered to make me an apple pie!" Luffy exclaimed as he jumped to the oven grabbing two kettle holders.

"Wait, nightmare? Luffy.."

"No, no. It wasn't like that", Luffy opened the oven and carefully took the pie out. He closed it and placed the pie on the third kettle holder on the table next to the oven, where Sanji usually cooked their meal before putting it to the oven. Zoro walked over and turned it off.

"It smells good, doesn't it!" Luffy grinned. He placed the two kettle holders on top of each other and next to the pie. When he turned around he was surprised to find himself being pressed against Zoro's chest.

"Zo-Zoro? What-"

"I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

Zoro raised his right hand so he could pet Luffy's hair.

"For not being there for you when you woke up."

"It's totally fine, Zoro."

"It's not! You've had two stressful nights now and I wasn't there for you. I fail as the First mate, and as your best brother."

"No you don't!" Luffy pushed himself off from Zoro so he could stare up to the man with his angry eyes.

"You WERE there when I needed you! I wanted to tell you about that night and there you were, a step ahead of me, like always!"

Zoro didn't say anything, part of was amazed by his Captain's outburst and part of him just didn't know what to say to the young teen. He also wanted to hear what Luffy thought about him.

Desperately.

"You, you always back me up, never question me nor my orders. You're always first to help me and reach for me." Luffy's face was starting to heat up. He dropped his eyes so he was staring the floor under his bare legs. His hands were clenching Zoro's shirt desperately. The green-haired man saw this.

"You, ...You are the, best friend I have ever had.. And... The best First mate a Captain could ever have.. The best thing that has ever happened to me", it was a quiet confession, but Zoro heard it and understood it. He smiled warmly and held Luffy's chin with his hand bringing it up so he could see the crimson face of his blushing Captain. He leaned down and whispered something into Luffy's ear making the boy's big eyes widen even more. He then gave a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We should eat the pie while it is still warm", Zoro ruffled the dark locks making the teen squirm and giggle.

"You take the milk from the fridge and two cups, while I get the plates and cut the pie."

"Zoro's gonna eat too?"

"Sure, why not. Looking at your red face makes me hungry", Zoro smirked as Luffy's blush darkened even more.

"Stupid Zoro! Zoro is stuuuuuuupid!" The future Pirate King stuck his tongue out. The Swordsman laughed.

"Look out or I will eat your tongue!"

"Nyah, nyah!"

"I mean it."

"Nyah, stupid Zoro can do nothi-" Luffy's eyes widened as he saw Zoro appear right in front of him. He yanked Luffy's hair forcing the boy look up and kissed him on the lips. Luffy was shocked, to say at least, but soon relaxed and dared to kiss back, closing his eyes. He had no experience on kissing so he let Zoro to take the lead.

The kiss was peaceful, careful and soft. Zoro didn't want to push it too far. He wanted to keep it simple and enjoyable. He chuckled in his mind when he felt Luffy kissing him back, or tried to. It wasn't that bad of a try for a boy who had not kissed anyone. If the last night's incident wasn't counted.. 'Of course it doesn't count!' Zoro thought in his mind. Luffy was forced to the kiss and that is not how you act in these kinds of things. You had to teach the inexperienced one, take things slowly so he won't get scared or have second thoughts.

Zoro ended the kiss and gave a quick lick on Luffy's lips. He smirked as he eyed the flushed face. Luffy saw this and quickly hid his face behind his hands as he turned around, only to be turned back to Zoro.

"Don't hide your face. You are beautiful", he smoothed the teen's hair and gave a kiss on top of his head, taking in Luffy's scent.

"T-th... The pie, Z-Zoro.." Luffy stuttered. Zoro chuckled and gave the last kiss on Luffy's forehead before turning towards the pie and started to search for plates and spoons.

Luffy walked to the fridge and opened it stopping there. He touched his lips and blushed remembering Zoro's words:

_"You, too, are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my whole life, Monkey D. Luffy."_

The teen shook his head and grabbed two milk bottles from the fridge and made his way to the table where Zoro sat waiting for him, grinning.

Sanji groaned and started to wake up. He got up, leaning on his left hand with the right one he pushed bangs out of his eyes.

What was he doing on the floor?

As he rose up he had to support himself by taking a hold of the back of a chair closest to him.

"Whoah!" Sanji muttered as he began to feel dizzy. He heard two voices in the room.

"Take it easy, Sanji! You lost quite amount of blood there." Ah, the voice Sanji would like to hear to worry about him every day for the rest of his life.

"Pfth, Princess..." This one, not so much. The owner of that shitty voice could go to hell.

Sanji groaned as he sat down on the chair he had been leaning against and nursed his forehead.

"What happened..?"

"Yes, that is what I too would like to know." Zoro said as he took a bite of his piece of pie. Luffy studied the Cook, brows furrowed with worry. The Captain was playing with his spoon not paying much attention to the pie.

"Oh god, I need a smoke..." Sanji searched around his vest's chest pocket, not finding the box. His brow furrowed, where had he left it?

"Where are my smokes?"

"Probably there, where you last left them, Dart Brow."

"Shut up, shitty Moss head!" Sanji snapped.

"Now where are they?!" He began to yell. The cook stood up forcing the chair to fall back. He charged to the sink, then to fridge then he searched every cupboard and shelf. Sanji didn't notice the looks both Luffy and Zoro were giving to him. The Captain was startled by his unusual outburst.

"Sanji..?"

"What?!" The cook spun around to meet the startled captain of his.

"Th-they're in your jacket's pocket, which is hanging by the door..." Luffy felt like hiding under the dining table. Sanji was scary. Zoro glanced at Luffy and, as if reading his mind, he took Captain's hand in his to remind him that he wasn't alone. That his Swordsman was there to protect him. Luffy blinked by the action but then gave a light squeeze. He smiled.

"Oh, they're there, aren't they? Thank you, my little Captain." Sanji took the box out of the pocket and walked back to his seat. Zoro gave him a quick glance.

'My 'little Captain'? What have you been smoking, Dart brow..'

Sanji lit up one cigarette and took a long drag out of it, and exhaled. He blew the cloud of smoke right at Zoro, who coughed.

"You bastard.."

Sanji smirked, taking another drag he then turned towards Luffy.

"So, how was your pie?"

"It was amazing as always Sanji!" Luffy beamed with a wide grin. Zoro gave a quick glance at Luffy, then at Sanji. Something was going on.. Why had Sanji baked a pie to Luffy? Usually, when the boy came to search for snack, he would be kicked out of the galley. Literally kicked. And Sanji was sweet talking to him like Luffy was one of the girls!

Zoro moved his eyes back to Luffy, who now stared the table with a serious face. He seemed to be deep in thoughts, but then began to smile again.

"That really scared me when Sanji's nose started to bleed! The blood was everywhere! I thought that you were done for. Luckily Zoro came to the rescue!" The young captain exclaimed. Sanji mumbled something, that sounded either 'yeah, lucky' or 'fucking moss head'. Zoro grinned.

"What caused the nosebleed?"

"Nothi-"

"Oh, oh! Sanji asked if I was ever mistaken to a girl and then I told him the time when I had to wear a dress, because every other piece of clothing was either dirty or broken! A man in the tavern thought I was a girl. Ace was so mad! You should have seen his face!" Luffy laughed. Sanji turned his head away and kept playing with his cigarette. For some reason he felt that he needed to smoke another one, now.

Zoro was fuming. This pervert over there... He'd be long dead when Zoro was done with him. But first, he needed to take Luffy away from him, as far as possible!

"Luffy.. It's late, we should leave and go to bed.. I believe that **Sanji** over there has things to do before heading to bed himself", Sanji wasn't facing them but could feel the icy glare Zoro was giving him. He cleared his throat and turned to face Luffy with the sweetest smile.

"Yes, the ugly green moss ball is right. I'll have to do the dishes and clean up a little, after that I'll head to bed."

"Oh, okay."

Zoro gritted his teeth.

The Captain and Swordsman rose and headed for the door, when Luffy stopped, turning around and smiled brightly.

"Thanks again Sanji! Your pie was so good! Best one I've ever had!"

"Hn, you are too kind to me, my little Captain", Sanji walked up to Luffy and took the small hand in his own, rising it to his lips.

"But I thank you.."

He then planted a kiss on the back of Luffy's right hand. He then looked up from the hand, meeting his Captain's big brown eyes, bigger from the surprise, and smiled.

'I want to eat him up.'

Zoro saw the strange shine in the Cook's eyes and pulled Luffy away from the man. He even slapped Sanji's hand away, making the blond glare up to him. The Swordsman kept his captain close to him as he walked backwards to the door and opened it.

"We're leaving, now." Zoro practically pushed Luffy out of the door going after him. He gave the last warning glance to now smirking Sanji, and slammed the door shut. The cook only chuckled and took out another cigarette.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

"What the HELL is wrong with that shitty cook?!"

Zoro hit the mast next to him.

The signs were obvious. Sanji liked Luffy, or more like was obsessed with him! Why hadn't Zoro seen it before?!

The Swordsman looked the Captain, who was sitting in the swing not far away from the mast. He had a thoughtful-look on his face.

"Luffy?"

Nothing.

The green-haired man walked up to his captain, leaning against the tree, in which branch the swing was.

"Luffy, what's wrong?"

"The smell.. It was familiar from somewhere."

"Smell, what smell?" Luffy looked up to Zoro.

"The smell of Sanji's cigarette. I've smelt it somewhere else."

"Like, recently?"

"Uh-huh, it was sweet and yet somehow hazy."

"Hmm...", Zoro pushed himself off the tree and knelt in front of Luffy. The boy seemed confused, as the Swordsman took a hold of his right hand, studying it.

"Zoro, what-" before he could end what he was saying, Zoro placed a kiss on the very same spot where Sanji had kissed him earlier. Luffy was startled by the act to say at least, but soon relaxed. Zoro kissed his hand couple more times, and then began to place kisses all the way up to Luffy's neck. The boy under his touch shivers when his lips touched the virgin neck. The swordsman smirked against the soft skin.

"Zoro's jealous?"

"Yeah.."

"Don't be", Luffy smiled. He curled his arms around Zoro's neck and hugged him. Even though Zoro was only kneeling in front of Luffy he was still few cents taller. The Captain pouted slightly, he hated being the shortest of the crew, if Chopper wasn't counted. He was the Captain for crying out loud!

Zoro hugged him back, strong arms embraced the small body, which almost felt too fragile to be held with strong arms. But to his joy, Luffy wasn't as fragile as his body showed. He was the strongest of the crew, and was made of rubber. There was no way he's break that easily. And if he did, Zoro didn't want to be the one doing it.

"Zoro."

"Hmm?"

"What time is it?"

"Hn, I believe it's about past midnight. You went to bed early. Three AM at tops."

"Oh.."

Zoro sat down on the ground, pulling Luffy on his lap with him.

"You didn't answer my question back there in the kitchen."

"I didn't? Wait, what question?"

"You woke up again because of a nightmare, Luffy."

"Ah, that one."

"Would you like filling me in?"

Luffy sighed and rested his forehead against the chest in front of him. Zoro patted his back in relaxing manner. There was no hurry for Luffy to open himself to Zoro.

"Just an ordinary nightmare about childhood memories, nothing else. It's not a big deal!" A bright smile and denial. This was familiar to Zoro, he had seen it before. He decided to let it go this time.

"No octopuses?"

"Nope!" Luffy exclaimed throwing his arms in to the air.

"No sweet-smelling octopuses!"

Wait.

Sweet?

Luffy opened his mouth.

That sweet scent in the galley coming from the cigarette Sanji was smoking. That hazy feeling Luffy had when he had breathed the smoke.

It was all too familiar.

Luffy closed his mouth and swallowed.

"Luffy? Are you okay?"

When Zoro saw Luffy opening and closing his mouth and swallowing, he knew. Maybe it was because of the extraordinary bond between the captain and the first mate, or just because Luffy was easy to read.

But he knew that his Captain had just realized something. Something big.

"Luffy?"

"That scent that night... The scent of Sanji's smoke... They have the same sweet and hazy scent..!"

Luffy looked up, straight into Zoro's eyes. His features were shaking as the realization fully hit him. The Swordsman furrowed his brows.

**_'Sanji's the Octopus!'_**

* * *

**__**Hi! 8D Once again I end the chapter like this, curse you cliffhangers...

So this was the end of the second chapter, the third one under control so don't worry!  
So what did you think? Good, so-so, nah or eww?  
Once again, many _thank you_s to my lovely friend and beta, **angelrider13**! Hang in there buddy, I'm here for you if you need a hand! Or a shoulder, or a leg! (-or a kidney or a blood transfusion or a heart!)  
I'm ready for the reviews! Come at me, bro! My body is ready.

~samettikettu AWAY~


End file.
